


Flirting

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confused Thor, F/M, flirty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Thor doesn't realize you're flirting with him.





	Flirting

You winked at the blond guy as you passed by him in the living room. His expression grew confused as he watched you leave the room. "Is Lady (YN) sick?", he asked Clint, who was sitting on the couch across the room. Clint shot him a confused look. "I don't think so. Why?" Thor plopped down on the couch next to him, staring at the floor as if it would give him the answer. "She stares at me, and then her eye twitches. I don't think she notices it." Clints eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You mean she winked? At you?" Thor nodded thoughtfully. "Thor... I think (YN) is flirting with you"

"Flirting?" Clint nodded, a slight grin on his face. "How would you call it.. Uh... courting. She's courting you!" Realization dawned on Thors face. Without another word he stood up, storming out of the room. Clints gaze followed him confused.

You flinched as the door to your room was thrown open, and your eyebrows raised when you saw the intruder. "Thor?", you asked, smiling slightly at the blond. You crossed your legs under your body. "I have a question." He said. You patted the space on the bed next to you. "What is it?", you asked as he sat down beside you. "Are you courting me?" 

You started laughing, throwing yourself back on the bed, all the while ignoring Thors confused glance. "You just realized? I've been flirting with you for months now!" You screwed your eyes shut tightly, still laughing. Suddenly your face was cupped. You opened your eyes, just to gaze into Thors blue ones. A wicked smile appeared on your face as you leaned up and pressed your lips against his for a chaste kiss. "I'm just teasing you, Thor!", you giggled. His eyes widened, his grip on your face tightened and he pulled you up into another kiss. You really should tease Thor more often.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
